liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilo Pelekai
' Lilo Pelekai' is one of the main characters of the series and movies. She is Nani's young Hawaiian sister, who idolizes Elvis Presley. Lilo lives on the island of Kaua'i with Nani and her extended family of alien visitors marooned on Earth. Her spirited and highly eccentric personality — especially in light of her parents' death — has somewhat alienated her from her fellow children, yet Lilo makes the perfect best friend for Stitch, an alien experiment whom she adopts as her dog. Lilo attends Hula school and her hobbies include the photography of fat people, talking about creatures from horror/sci-fi movies, and capturing and rehabilitating Jumba's evil genetic experiments. Lilo also appears at the Walt Disney Parks And Resorts for meet and greets. Lilo's mom and dad died in a car accident some time before Lilo & Stitch (it is suggested that rain made road conditions treacherous), and they have not appeared in the series apart from three photographs: one of Lilo, Nani, and their parents having a picnic on the beach, a photograph of Lilo's mother winning the Hula school's May Day celebration, and a photo of Nani with her parents when she graduated to intermediate Hula. Lilo's mother is depicted as kind and loving (and perhaps eccentric like her younger daughter), as well as an excellent hula dancer. She would placate her children by holding a family night, singing lullabies, and making up funny constellations. Lilo's father played the 'ukulele and was the one who coined the phrase Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. The phrase becomes a sort of family motto for his daughters and their intergalactic adopted clan. Lilo loves and misses her parents very much. She keeps a picture of them under her pillow and initially would not allow Stitch to touch it (rejecting him when his fight with Jumba caused her house and the picture to become damaged). In the episode "Remmy", which takes place on the anniversary of the accident, Lilo is depressed and takes a nap to help deal with her sadness. The picture is used to turn Lilo's nightmares into a dream of the day the photograph was taken, which manages to make her happy again. Lilo writes a thank-you note to an "Uncle Joe" in "Glitch/Woops". Otherwise, Lilo and Nani are the only known living members of the Pelekai family. The development of Lilo's ohana (extended family) begins with the adoption of Stitch in Lilo & Stitch. Though Lilo technically owns Stitch by Hawaiian state law, the relationship between the two is more like siblings and best friends. By the end of the series, Lilo's ohana includes "Uncle" Jumba and "Aunt" Pleakley, David, Cobra Bubbles, the Grand Councilwoman, all 626 (627 is dehydrated, although it could be argued that he still counts) of Stitch's "Cousins", Victoria, Mrs. Hasagawa, Gantu and finally, Mertle. She is voiced by Dakota Fanning (Daveigh Chase in the movies) and was voiced by Noah Cyrus. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Protagonists